


Love Comes Around

by SummertimeStrawberries24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Slow Build, Slow Burn, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-26 04:50:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummertimeStrawberries24/pseuds/SummertimeStrawberries24
Summary: Reader is recovering from her past breakups that have done some damage but she is strong. She is still trying to find herself and what her life is supposed to mean. She wants love and to be loved but at what cost? Is giving up what she knew worth it, and who will help her come to terms with what she is discovering about herself?





	1. To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warning there is cussing in this chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is having fun with her friends when catastrophe strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the story seems slow at the beginning I just want reader to get a sense of self and hopefully feel like they actually belong in the story.

Betrayed, that’s the only word that came to your mind slowly repeating itself over and over. Sadly, though this didn’t come as a surprise to you. This was your third serious relationship that ended up screwing you over. Your tears finished falling a few hours ago you were used to this type of thing after all. Looking back, it was probably destined to fail from the start, you did know he wasn’t into committed relationships, but you thought he would at least try for you. He did change, for a while at least but of course someone with a head that big was going to slip up. This one luckily didn’t cheat he only came and told you he could no longer go on with the relationship. Just another selfish bastard you thought to yourself.  
 

No longer wanting to dwell in self-pity you picked yourself up off the floor and started cleaning up the mess of pictures you made on the floor. It wasn’t just him you were crying over earlier it was the memories of all of them, how you were treated, and the other thoughts and emotions that come along with the break up. The familiar feeling of wondering if you are even good enough to be loved. The dread of everyone finding out and asking what happened was starting to seep in and it’s not something you wanted to let your mind wander about yet, so you looked for your phone. Picking it up you scrolled through your messages until you found your best friends number, you decided you were still going to go out tonight even if it wasn’t with him. “Hey, y/n, what are you doing?” the sing song voice on the other end chimed through. “Nothing much, Makayla, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight is all. I heard the club is having girl’s night tonight so ladies drink for half off. What do you say?” After a short silence there was a squeal on the line from the other girl “of course I was about to call you and ask the same but I thought you were going to go out with that guy.” Acknowledging Makayla has never been fond of your now recent ex you let out a bitter laugh and told her how you two had actually just broke it off.

After explaining what had happened and her issuing you a sincere apology you went to your closet and started looking through the outfits. You decided to put on a beige knee length dress with a keyhole cut out that showed off your well-endowed chest, it seemed that no matter if you were at your highest or lowest weight those boobies still decided to hang around. Examining yourself in the mirror you felt like minimal makeup would do mostly because you couldn’t wait get there. Looking at your phone you notice that you have a message from her saying she is outside waiting and has been for almost ten minutes, rolling your eyes you start for the door. Makayla was in a navy dress that came down mid-thigh with a deep plunging neckline, her waist length dark blonde hair was made into a braid that laid over her left shoulder. Her 5’7 frame was hovering over yours as you approached the bouncer with your ID out, even though you were approaching 26 you didn’t look it Makayla was even younger than you by over a year and most of the time she wasn’t questioned. You weren’t an extrovert but sometimes you enjoyed going out and tonight was one of those nights, you could be social just not all the time.

  
Makayla was talking to her friend Natasha who she spotted sitting at the bar while you were trying to make your way to the bathroom after too many drinks. Catching a glimpse of yourself in the bathroom mirror while washing your hands you notice you still look a little down, the girl to the side of you must have noticed because she asks if you’re okay. With a small smile you look over and reply “yeah, I’m okay it’s just been a long day.” When she looks up you recognize her as the girl that you were introduced to a while back that is around Natasha when they are assigned work. “Hey, your name is Wanda isn’t it” you ask. Smiling she answers “yeah and you’re y/n I remember Makayla introduced us a few months back.

  
As you are walking back to Makayla you can hear her yelling and as you are about to approach you see a whiskey mix splash on the mans’ face. The man was angry no doubt, but he held fear in his eyes since she wasn’t holding a drink to throw at him it just ended up there. Makayla could manipulate liquids and that’s how she met Natasha and Wanda you remembered her telling you the story of something called S.H.I.E.L.D. wanting her for questioning one day after middle school. She had gotten mad at a boy for making fun of you so she gave the boy a bath in dirty toilet water and it caused a pretty big scene. You on the other hand didn’t have any special powers or anything unless you counted being empathetic and feeling like you could influence the outcomes of things as something but then again maybe those were both just in your head.

  
By the time you had made it back to them the man had already left, but both Makayla and Natasha looked visibly upset by whatever it was he had said to them. Shrugging your shoulders, you tried to brush it off it was probably nothing anyway so you ordered another drink and started dancing on Makayla trying to make her laugh, both of you were dancing with your drinks in the air you look over to see Natasha whispering something to Wanda. “What is going on” you whisper to Makayla hoping she will tell you because they are acting like it is a secret about you. She just shakes her head and says she will tell you later, furrowing your eyebrows you ask her if it’s about you. After her promising it is not about you, you take out your phone to check the time as you are checking the time the DJ announces he’s only going to play one more song since they are closing in 5 minutes.

  
Just as the song is starting everything goes pitch black the once dimly lit club was now a black abyss with sweating bodies packed together. Lifting your hand you realize you can’t even see it in front of your face and to make matters worse now everyone is panicking yelling and bumping into each other. You hear Makayla calling for you so you try making your way over to her by following her voice that sounds alarmed and strained. When you think you have reached her you extend your arm the same time you hear the explosion. Makayla grabs you trying to drag you to the exit but before you can make it you hear another explosion and what sounds like the building collapsing. You are being dragged to the door that is illuminated by the moonlight by Makayla.

“What is happening, is this what you were whispering about?” you scream.

“Yes, now come on let’s get out before we get killed.” she replied coldly.

Pushing your way through the crowd you get a very uneasy feeling like that you might not actually make it, there is a nagging feeling in your stomach saying you won’t get there in time.

Someone pushes you and you fall bringing Makayla down with you. “Damn it” she mumbles “we are wasting time get up.”

When you get back on your feet you see the crack in the building and now it can no longer support itself. You see it give so you and Makayla both scream. As the air leaves your lungs you suddenly feel pain, excruciating pain in your head and everything slips from you as you lose consciousness.


	2. An Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader awakes and realizes there is more to her than what she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is slow but I did warn you.

After finally coming to everything was so bright you had a tough time seeing but even with blurry vision you knew you weren’t at home, you were terrified you didn’t know where you were or how you even got there. You tried to move, to scream, to do anything but nothing came of it.

A comforting voice and a gentle touch soothed you. Your mind was swimming what was going on. There the voice was again y/n it’s going to be okay I’m so sorry. I’m here I can’t believe this happened.

Suddenly everything came back you heard everything with renewed vigor and it hurt your senses were so over loaded your head pounded. You put your hands over your ears and tucked your legs into your chest trying to soothe yourself. You knew you must have looked like a crazy person doing this, but you couldn’t help it this was too much, and you didn’t understand what was going on. Finally, the high-pitched noises quieted as your body came down from its sensory overload.

  
“Where am I?” “What happened?” “What is going on”, you asked the man you recognized as your boyfriend.

After the nurse came and decided you were going to be fine he explained what he was told to you and then he explained that he needed to leave he has work he needs to finish. You asked him to stay even begged and that was when he reminded you that you were no longer together, and he couldn’t stay work was too important.

Giving a light snort “of course, you said, you were always like this the whole time we were together how could I expect anything more now?” Giving you a sarcastic smile, he said, “come on y/n, don’t be a baby you’re old enough to take care of yourself and the nurse said you are going to be fine your body was able to heal itself at an inhuman rate.” If you were being honest with yourself your sigh was one of relief as he exited your room, you closed your eyes to sleep for the rest of the night.

As you woke the next morning you were sorting through your feeling and what had happened again. Now you didn’t feel particularly fond of the man you use to call your boyfriend, maybe the hit had something to do with it, or maybe you just realized he sucked, you didn’t know. So many things were running through your mind since you were left alone with your thoughts. My body healed at an inhuman rate, you whispered aloud as your fingers touched your lips absent mindedly.

Jerking your hand to your lap as the nurse knocked on the door you sat up straighter in the hospital bed. You mentally started sorting through all the questions you had for her. The first one to leave your lips was about your friends. She gave you a warm smile and reassured you that Natasha and Wanda were fine they got out before anything happened.

“What…. What about Makayla,” you asked looking over again to meet her eyes.

Makayla, well she’s going to make it, but she took most of the hit for you, although with how fast you have healed within the past week and a half maybe you should have taken it for her.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you asked if you were going to be released nodding her head yes she said “yes, I just came to check your vitals one more time and remove your IV, if they are fine I will come back in with your release forms.”

You had asked for Makayla’s room number after the nurse told you she finished your release form. You took your flowers, balloons and get well soon cards from Natasha, Wanda, and your brother to your car. They explained on a piece of paper they dropped it off at the hospital before they left for a mission.

Returning inside, your stomach was in knots as you headed down the right hospital wing to her room. Seeing her like that made a tear roll down your cheek out of sympathy and guilt. She had bruises and cuts on her a pretty nasty one was covering her left side where she took the impact of the building for you. Her lip was busted, and an angry bruise was covering her eye, along with an abrasion on the bridge of her nose.

A huge smile was plastered on her face as soon as she looked over and realized it was you and not the nurse. A squeak left her lips as she tried to grab you for a hug but she immediately recoiled and grunted when your body made impact with hers, both of you started giggling.

“I’m so sorry, Makayla, I didn’t mean for this to happen I wish you didn’t get hurt, you shouldn’t have done that for me.”

“Shut up, you would have done the same for me if we switched places. I’m going to be just fine you heard the nurse it looks worse than what it is, is all I won’t even have a scar after I heal. I don’t want to hear a sorry come out of your mouth there is nothing to be sorry for.”  
When she uses that tone you know there is no arguing with her so you just smile at her.

“Hey, do you remember when we were in middle school and that kid would never leave you alone? Well anyway I heard that he grew up to be a politician and is in so much trouble for fraud and embezzlement.” Laughing she handed you her phone to look at his picture and the article.

“Oh my gosh why is he orange”, you ask.

Laughing even harder she said read the article it says he looks up to Trump. You couldn’t help but let yourself laugh as well when she commented on how they were so crazy they probably have a setting on the tanning bed that reads psychotic pumpkin and were disappointed when it wasn’t a food, but decided they were okay with looking like one instead.

As you were handing her phone back your hand brushed against her hand and you felt a tingle on your fingertips, you looked at her in surprised and she must have felt something to because her eyes were wide.

You couldn’t stop yourself then you touched the abrasion on the bridge of her nose and the energy felt electric, your fingertips felt like a million needles were pricking them, but you didn’t care, couldn’t care because the wound closed. Moving to her eye you healed her bruise there and her lip. You were on a high you couldn’t make yourself stop it was amazing, you felt too compelled to help her to stop, your guilt spurring you on even though your vision was getting fuzzy on the corners still you willed yourself even further. After you finished her arm you asked her to lift her shirt, so you could heal her side. She smiled but told you that you looked tired. Shaking your head, you reassured her you were fine. As you were healing her side you saw her smiling and thanking you before you over exerted yourself and passed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You bet your booty I did the cliché thing where a catastrophic event has to happen for the reader to gain her powers. Also, Makayla will eventually fade some and she will not be who reader fully depends on all the time. They are childhood friends so it makes sense for now because they are familiar and find comfort in each other. Sorry for you all that do not like original characters on the forefront as the readers bestfriend.


	3. New Friends, New Enemys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets with S.H.I.E.L.D and discovers that there more to it than what she thought.

Luckily, for you it was the evening and Makayla moved you to the couch, so the nurse just thought you were taking a nap. When you came to you heard the nurse telling your friend she wasn’t surprised to find her healed as well and figured you were the one responsible, she also mentioned Makayla would be released tomorrow morning before she walked back out. Being a good friend that you are you took a shower and decided to spend the night in her room.

The next morning you awoke to a wet haired Makayla packing her bags she no doubt was getting antsy and ready to leave much like you. “Okay y/n we have a big day today Natasha called me earlier and said S.H.I.E.L.D would like to meet with you.”

Getting up you yawned and swallowed hard out of apprehension, you didn’t know these people only their stories and furthermore they had abilities you didn’t have, well at least until recently.

Makayla must have sensed your nervousness because she walked over and gently laid a hand on your back and told you “everything will be fine they are amazing people I’m glad you will get to meet others and the rest of the avengers.” Makayla had long ago explained she wasn’t an avenger she was just someone they called upon now and then and that’s most likely what would happen to you as well.

“They don’t know the extent of your abilities or what all you can do they just want to find out. You can’t blame them everyone that has a little extra is on their radar. They don’t want another New York or something like Ultron to happen again, you understand.”

Nodding your head you relaxed your once tense shoulders.  
____________________________________________

You start packing your things as you and Makayla wait for Natasha to show up at your house. You are about to triple check you have everything you need when you hear a knock on the door. “Come in, you call knowing it’s Natasha, can you please do me a favor and check to make sure I have everything I need to stay there a few days.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do there is no need to be so anxious everyone there is great well most you know Tony is a little egotistical, Thor has that crazy ass brother, we are still not sure Bruce can control the hulk, um it will be okay everyone is pretty accepting.”

Deciding you were ready to leave you got your things and went to the rental Natasha had. She insisted she drive to the airport which was 2 hours away so you sat in the passenger seat looking out the window with Makayla in the back.  
______________________________________________

You were so nervous standing there at the door of the huge Stark International building with your two suitcases in tow. Fury said he would meet you all there since you would be under the supervision of the Avengers for now.

You were too busy taking it all in to pay attention to what Natasha was talking about with the AI, so when suddenly the doors opened and your two friends start walking inside it startled you.

You followed them to what seemed like the equivalent of a living room and there were several people standing inside. You were uncomfortable being the center of attention so when the talking faded into whispers you shifted your weight onto your other foot expectantly.

The man who spoke first introduced himself as Nick Fury, then turned and introduced you to Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor, Steve, Bucky and you knew Wanda. He said there would be others but you would be introduced to them later they couldn’t make it.

He went over the ins and outs of the agency as well as enemies and such then explained that they would help you with your new powers. You were listening to him you really were but it was like your eyes couldn’t help themselves they kept drifting to Steve now and then and it would cause you to make yourself look at everyone else as well to play it off, so you were grateful when he chimed in to talk because then it would give you a reason to look at him.

All of a sudden your mind drifted to the memory of when they found the man frozen in ice, you remembered sitting on the couch watching the food network channel trying to figure what out what you might want to make for the office party at work. That was the night you burnt your first batch of chile en nogada so bad you thought you might have to call the fire department for backup the second dish was great though. Makayla was there that day and you had looked over at her slightly annoyed with the interruption until you seen the man and remembered the comment you made about how hot he looked which brought you back to the present with bright red cheeks. Lucky for you everyone just thought you were exhausted from all the information and let you retire for the night.  
________________________________________

You woke the next morning with the feeling of not knowing where you were until it all came back in such a rush that it made your head spin trying to piece it all together. You showered and got ready for the day knowing it was going to be rough and test your limits.

After eating the breakfast that Tony had ordered for everyone you went to the training ground. You were instructed to train with none other than Steve, Bucky, and Natasha this morning and you couldn’t help but feel like the world was against you for doing this.

Natasha decided to spur with you and let the other two sideline since they helped you warm up and taught you some basic defense earlier. She decided to test your limits physically and when you begged her to stop she wouldn’t saying you needed to dig deep down and give just a bit more. Finally, after all her pushing you couldn’t take it anymore and something gave inside you mentally screamed for her to stop and suddenly she froze in place and looked at you. But before you had time to think about it she regained control and a swift kick hit you in the ribs.

“You should try to do that again, she said, I felt like you tried to connect with me mentally so maybe we should stop this kind of training for today and move on. Maybe all your powers are not physical, we can do more of this tomorrow.”

Nodding to agree because you were out of breath you went inside to shower and change.

Next you sat down with Wanda and began to train your mind. She asked you to try to connect with her. After that session was done you found out you could mentally project things mostly emotions you tried to control her to do simple things like flipping Tony off because he would keep interrupting, even though you had failed at controlling her to do it she ended up doing it out of her own free will.

______________________________________

Needless to say you ended up staying longer than just a few days checking the date again you sighed it’s been 3 and a half weeks since you’ve been here and you still have so far to go. You couldn’t keep up with the super soldiers but who could it didn’t mean you weren’t good though. You were fast and your powers gave you amazing intuition so you could predict a lot of moves. You got better at controlling your healing power and you found out you couldn’t mind control people to do things but you could mess with their senses and project thoughts and emotions making you a better sidekick than a one man show, not to say you couldn’t do a mission by yourself because you are still badass it’s just you would have to rely more on combat than a superpower to save you.  
_____________________________________

Now going on 4 months you had been sent out on multiple small missions each with a different member and the only one that had failed was the mission you were sent on with Tony. It wasn’t anyone’s fault and it wasn’t a disaster it was just the fact that the man you were looking for had seemed to vanish into thin air and considering nobody knew what he even looked like it only made it worse. The only evidence he had been there was the destruction he left behind.

Nick seemed satisfied with your progress and said you could go back home until he needed you but you would need to keep practicing.

Since Steve was with you on your last mission he offered to travel with you back home making sure you arrived safe. Your mission with him went so well you honestly couldn’t think of any way it could have been better. You two worked so well together and your personalities didn’t clash at all in fact you might go as far as saying they complimented each other and it made everything so much easier. You only wished it would have lasted longer than 5 days to find one of the men from hydra and take him down.

Steve being super old school didn’t want you to go back alone since you had opened up to him saying how you hated traveling alone, and you being a millennial with an old soul wanted nothing more than that.

Controlling your googly eyes was hard on the car ride home from the airport but you managed to make small talk with him and set in a comfortable silence now and then. When your house and one of your ex boyfriends many Jaguar’s came into view you immediately got a sickening feeling in your stomach. Steve noticed how pale you had become and offered to go inside with you as he pulled in the drive way.

“No, no it’s okay I can handle him he is just an asshole nothing more nothing less.”

“Okay, if you are positive.”

You gave him a hug and a thank you then walked up the steps as he gave you a sympathetic look and got back in the car.

When you opened the door there he was your ex with his back to you it made the hair on your neck raise it just didn’t feel right to you, you had asked him to put your house key not in the gas tank of your car but open it and set it in there and close it again surely he didn’t sit here just to give them back.

As soon as he stood up your instinct to run kicked in and good thing it did because bullets were flying all over the place trying to hit you. Your keys were on the stand by the door and somehow you had managed to grab them and head to your car. You put your head low and pressed the on button not before the glass broke on you though. Keeping your head low you threw it in reverse and hit the gas not caring what was behind you were just trying to get the hell out of there. Fumbling with your phone as you put two and two together you called Steve.

“He..” He couldn’t even finish before you started “Steve no time for formalities I found him I found the guy I know who it is.”

“What slow down, what are you talking about, what guy.”

“The guy Tony and I were sent to get on our mission him, I found him, it's him Steve, it’s my ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long and I hope I didn't drag it out to the point it turns boring and you don't want to read it.


	4. Something More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Steve finally share a moment.

“Steve, you don’t have to hover you know.” It’s been almost 2 weeks since the avengers decided what to do about things. You went back to the tower, everyone agreed it would be best to take you out of the situation instead of putting you in it again especially since it was so personal.

“You know y/n you really know how to choose a winner” Tony joked.

“Yeah, well I guess Pepper does to” you sassed back.

“Well at least I’m not some evil psycho secretly working for hydra.”

“No, maybe not but you are a self ab…”

“Really you two, again” chimed Steve from over your shoulder.

“Chill Captain underpants, Tony knows I’m just kidding”

“Y/N you know its Captain America, Captain underpants is a book I had to read to a classroom full of children once. I mean unless you were meaning to make a joke.”

Sighing you rolled your eyes did he really say that on purpose just to ruin your joke. Addressing Tony again you said, “I can’t believe it’s been 2 weeks since the incident and nothing, it’s like he disappeared.”

“I know but we will find him you don’t have to worry, also I thought you guys should know I asked Peter to help, he’s been bothering Happy again and it’s not like we are having much luck finding anything right now.” With that Tony left, leaving you sitting at the bar with your laptop and coffee along Steve looking over your shoulder once again.

Biting your lip you asked Steve to sit next to you and you would go over what little else you had found out about him. You didn’t know what it was about Steve, but you felt like you could be so open and honest with him. He seemed to give off a calming effect when you felt the tears gather at the corner of your eyes. You couldn’t help it, the man you had dated had turned out to be a total monster. How could he have done that to all those people, he just took and did what he wanted consequences be damned. The tears didn’t fall though because once you were embraced by Steve your world seemed to shift.You didn’t notice he had stood up since you were too busy rambling about how you felt like it was your fault and you should have seen the signs.

“Y/N, there is no reason for you to feel responsible for this, in no way is any of this your fault” Steve said while hugging you a little closer. You could tell he hated to see you like this he really was such a great guy. Breathing him in you thought anyone would be so lucky to have him, why couldn’t you have found someone like him instead of those losers.. Reluctantly you let go and sat back down. He didn’t leave though he stayed there making sure you really were alright but after that hug how could you not be.

Later that day Peter had arrived but he had retreated to helping Tony in another room soon after. You and Steve had been searching and talking for hours when suddenly your stomach decided to do that thing where it sounds like a whale’s mating call. Could it have been any louder you thought to yourself as you brought your hands up to hide your red face. Steve tried to hide his giggle, but it didn’t really work, mortified you peaked between your fingers when you heard the noise.

“We’ve been working all day and we have actually come up with some pretty good leads so why don’t we go get a celebratory dinner” Steve suggested.

You had dressed casual for the dinner since it wasn’t like he had asked you on a date but it was close enough you would take anything you could get in order to get closer to the star spangled man. On your way out Peter had asked if he could borrow your computer because he had left his at home you not caring and a little too enthusiastic about being with Steve you agreed without even thinking about it.

The dinner you went to with Steve was as great as you imagined you connected with him so well it was almost as if you had grown up with him. When you talked he listened and would respond not just give a subtle nod or the typical “yeah”, “uh-huh” it was like you drank each other’s words in and then carefully articulated the perfect response. Steve is smart anyone could see that, the conversation made you realize just how good of a leader and field commander he truly is. You loved how his smile would cause the corners of his beautiful blue eyes to crinkle you could look into those eyes every day and feel at home you thought to yourself. On the way back you had hoped he felt something too, you felt your insecurity creeping in and hoped you didn’t look silly.

You had finished getting ready for the night when you remembered you had let Peter use your laptop but you hadn’t gotten it back yet, so you went down stairs to look for him you passed Bucky on his way to Steve’s room smiling politely you asked if he had seen Parker and he told you he was in the living room watching tv. You asked Peter where your laptop was and he handed it to you, after retrieving it you retreated back to your room not wanting to watch the movie with the others.

You laid in bed for at least an hour tossing and turning finally you decided to open your laptop and see if you could find anything there. When you clicked on chrome Peter must have forgotten to close the tabs because you ended up on a page that was giving tips on how to roast your friends. Laughing you would have to remind yourself to give him hell about it later, another tab read how to impress your crush shaking your head you closed that tab to. Did he even look at anything of value or is this just all about how to you asked yourself after you closed the third tab. The fourth tab had a picture of your ex with a group of people and a building you recognized in the back. Your ex never did tell you where he would have his meetings at but checking this out couldn’t hurt. Turning off your laptop and climbing back under the covers you decided telling everyone would have to wait until the morning since it was already so late they were probably in bed.

_______________________________

The next morning you woke up in a great mood and decided to enlist the girls to help make breakfast for everyone. Reluctantly Makayla and Natasha agreed, Wanda, however had other plans that morning with Vision they had left before anyone had got up. You three had made quite an array of different breakfast foods hoping to cater to everyone’s taste. After you made everyone sit at the table you told them what you had found, you thought that the building was abandoned but come to think of it, it was always kept in good condition which was a little odd. You explained that on the third Thursday of every month at 8 p.m. is when he would tell you he had these meetings, lucky for you all the third Thursday of this month was only a week away which gave you plenty of time to formulate a plan. Knowing you might be wrong Tony told everyone to keep searching to see what else could be found.

Working in a pair because two heads are better than one or in your case three you got Steve and Bucky because Natasha had sought out Makayla and didn’t allow you to protest before they had left. You three were exhausted from staring at the computer almost nonstop for hours, you were just about to suggest you three give up when F.R.I.D.A.Y announced a location had been found. Wasting no time everyone geared up and prepared to face the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is pretty happy, the reader is lucky, and everything is great so naturally there is this little evil part of me is like, screw it all up, but I won't. Maybe I will make an angsty story later. Also I am sorry I hope I didn't completely fail at trying to set them up together.


End file.
